Sex Appeal
by Rayokarna-Blaise aXcess
Summary: Haruhi banked on a theory involving her most hard working slav- I mean brigade member. Typical Haruhi fashion. Beta'd by Enchantedsleeper.


Sex Appeal

It was a question asked during lesson time which quickly derailed the subject of the day. Kyon could only look on as the lesson turned into a vain beauty pageant sideshow. He sighed as the minutes rolled by, and by the end of the hour Kyon felt none the wiser compared to the second he stepped in the room. Sighing at the lack of knowledge he'd obtained, he slowly made his way to the SOS Brigade clubroom to accept another day of demands from Haruhi. The slow walk helped him to mentally prepare for what Haruhi had to offer. In his head, he did think that Haruhi, during the mess today that people considered a lesson, was quite in tuned to the conversation. She held on to every word coming and going between each person. Kyon mused on the idea of Haruhi being interested in sex and everything involved.

'Well, it's not something I should dwell on.' As he was climbing up the stairs to the SOS Brigade room, his phone vibrated in his pocket. Instantly alerted, he reached into his pocket.

'Here's hoping that activities are cancelled this evening, or pushing it, a date with Miss Asahina.' He pulled out his phone and frowned as he saw it was from Koizumi. 'Great, please don't let it be another closed space.' Flicking his phone open he saw that it was just a standard text saying that Koizumi was busy and couldn't make it to the Brigade that evening. Kyon grinned to himself and took it as better than nothing.

'Least I can go through the evening without him smiling at me, and at least there is no one to spur on Haruhi.' Taking the final step on the stairs, he strolled along to the door then knocked just in case Mikuru was changing. Hearing nothing, he shrugged and opened the door. Scanning the room, he saw it deserted, and the tea machine was still switched off. Nagato was nowhere to be seen, and there was no sign of Haruhi. Sighing, he dropped his stuff on the end of the table, and flopped down onto a chair with a tired huff. Closing his eyes for a minute, his body relaxed. But before he could get too comfortable the door knob rotated and the door creaked open. Kyon tiredly looked in the direction of the door to see Haruhi letting herself in in an uncharacteristically quiet manner. His eyebrow raised, Kyon's question took no prisoners.

"That's very unlike you, what's going on?" Haruhi almost seemed startled but the expression was quickly discarded. She dropped her bags and coat off by the door, while her left hand stealthily fit the key into the door and locked it. Kyon caught on to the extra lingering but couldn't seem to pick up the reason, so he just sighed and faced the ceiling again.

"Hey Kyon?" Slowly turning around, all he could see was Haruhi's chest. Raising an eyebrow he looked up at her.

"Yeah?"

"I have a question."

Kyon grunted. "What about?"

"It's about our lesson," said Haruhi, hands on her hips.

Kyon frowned at the memories of the lesson. "What about that?"

"Do I have sex appeal?"

Kyon sighed. "Are you seriously asking me this?"

She nodded as her gaze on him became firmer. But Kyon only turned away.

"Well, wasn't it you who wore the bunny suit?"

Haruhi put a finger to her chin in thought. "Yeah I did, but that's meant to boost sex appeal, I mean do I have it like every day-"

"So basically, you're asking me if you're pretty or not?" Kyon interrupted.

"I wouldn't say that, but am I sexy? There is a difference."

Kyon turned back to her with a small grin on his face. "You really want to know?"

Haruhi huffed and hopped up onto the table. With one leg dangling from the table and the other perched up, her skirt slid up her left thigh enough to reveal a glimpse of her blue panties. Kyon only raised an eyebrow.

"Well Kyon, let me know."

Kyon sighed again. "Yes Haruhi, even without the bunny suit, and the image of your panties being burnt into my brain, you have sex appeal. Happy now?"

Haruhi looked up thoughtfully for a second before a devious smirk appeared on her lips. "No."

Kyon looked at her quizzically. "No?"

Haruhi nodded and leaned forward, grasped his tie in her hand and pulled him towards her.

"I'm not; I want you to show me."

It took a moment for Kyon to register those words. "...What?"

"I said I want you to show me," she said, her tone sultry as she slid into his lap. She wrapped his tie around her hand and held fast to the material. Kyon, however, remained calm.

"So what do you expect me to do?"

Haruhi just purred against his neck. "Be imaginative."

"And does it have to be me? There are plenty more interesting guys – like Koizumi."

She only laughed. "They're not Kyon." And with that her lips pressed against his, and she ground her hips into him. His voice muffled against her mouth but his resistance was quickly washed away.

'_Why should I resist? Much better than running around doing a silly errand._' He smiled against her kiss as her hands quickly unbuttoned his school shirt. One thing Haruhi didn't have was patience.

Within moments they were on the floor kissing passionately. Clothes were discarded together with concerns and thoughts as they lay side by side. Haruhi's hands tugged at Kyon's hair as her needs and desires skyrocketed. Her grip increased with her inner tension and she begged for release. Her eyes were squeezed shut as she embraced the movements Kyon made against her.

"God Kyon you're so good!" she cried as she could feel it coming, so near yet so far. Kyon just grunted and put more effort into his actions. He could only keep it up for so long and his limit was coming up fast; who would have thought ravishing Haruhi Suzumiya would be so good?

"Kyon-"

"_Kyon!_"

"_**Kyon!**_"

Haruhi's world disintegrated and expanded simultaneously as her body rocked with rapture. The force of what was happening was enough to make everything she'd considered fun seem boring. But like all good things, the higher feeling she was riding came to an end, fast enough to irritate her though the fuzzy feeling that was left behind made it hard to stay that way.

"So..." She rolled Kyon over so he was on his back with her head on his chest. She heard his heartbeat slow.

"So...?" Kyon's voice was drowsy but she didn't mind. She stroked his chest lovingly.

"Do I have sex appeal then?" Kyon only sighed as his left arm wrapped around her naked form.

"Sure Haruhi, you have sex appeal. My opinion hasn't changed."

"It's good you think so."


End file.
